Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 8$ and $c = 8$. $6$ $d$ $^2 + 8$ $c$ $ - 5$
Answer: Substitute $8$ for ${d}$ and $8$ for ${c}$ $ = 6{(8)}^2 + 8{(8)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(64) + 8{(8)} - 5 $ $ = 384 + 64 - 5 $ $ = 443$